Conventional telematics devices and systems may collect certain types of data regarding vehicle operation. However, conventional telematics devices and data gathering techniques may have several drawbacks. Specifically, conventional telematics devices monitor the movement and operating status of the vehicle in which they are disposed. Such data can include vehicle location, whether the vehicle has been in an accident, or similar simple information regarding the vehicle.
The collection of telematics data for a large number of vehicles and related drivers can create issues regarding how to draw meaningful conclusions from the data, because each vehicle or driver may have its own record or set of associated telemetric data records, and each record can include thousands of data points such as the speed or location of the vehicle at a particular time, such as every second for a given time period, such as over a day, week, or month. Existing systems that track telematics data for a large volume of vehicles may not only have performance issues in analyzing the large sets of telematics data but may also have the inability to provide meaningful representations of the data for use in a variety of applications.